


The Dream that Finally Came

by KamenRiderAccel



Series: Life Of Kagami Arata and Tendou Souji [1]
Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamenRiderAccel/pseuds/KamenRiderAccel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami Arata is a young man who works for Zect and his unit fights Worms. But when another young man shows up, his whole world changes. Are these changes alright for Kagami or will he have to just be like himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Host

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KamenRiderW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamenRiderW/gifts).



Kagami Arata started working with Zect a few months ago since his father suggested him to work there to help fight the Worms. He only has to fight the Alien Worms though, not the Native Worms. Kagami was only part of the Support Staff of Tadokoro-san's unit. Misaki-san was also a helper woth Tadokoro-san. These were only the few months he has started working for these people and yet he has learned a lot from them.

Kagami has a part time job with Zect. Since he is support staff, all he does it gathers information on the Worms that they fight and has the information to write reports for Headquarters of Zect. If they were not fighting Worms then he would be sitting around the van with Tadokoro-san and Misaki-san.  Tadokoro-san was his supervisor and his boss. Kagami just barely had enough money to pay rent for his apartment, so he he has a second job at a restaurant. The restaurant was called Bistro La Salle.

His Zect work sometimes made him late for his job at Bistro. The cafe owner was a little lenient towards Kagami. She understood how hard it was to go from one job straight to the other. Takemiya-san was a very nice lady and could easily understand things better than Hiyori could. Hiyori kept telling Takemiya-san that he needed to be fired since he was almost always late. Kagami was greatful that Takemiya-san was so forgiving easily.

The days at Zect went fast when there was nothing to do but paperwork. There were rarely worm attacking people but when it did happen they would go to battle. Kagami didn't like working for Zect but at least it was something for him to do. Tadokoro-san was infront of a computer in the van when he was being paged on the radio from Headquarters. Kagami had no idea what was going on but he knew Tadokoro-san didn't like it.

"What is the matter, Tadokoro-san?" Kagami asked his boss.

"There is a small group of Worm attacking a civilian," Tadokoro-san told him.

"Then we must go," Kagami said as he opened the door of the van and then called out to Misaki-san. Misaki-san was investigating a scene. Misaki-san then jumped in the van and they were on their way to the Worm.

It didn't take them long to get to where the Worm were located. There were Zect troopers already there but they needed back up. Tadokoro-san, Misaki-san and Kagami got out of the van and helped the Zect troopers. Another group of troops showed up at the site. These troopers were nothing like the other troopers. These troopers had gold shoulder pads and gold lines going down the sides of their arms. These troopers were the elite team, Shadow.

All the troopers attacked the unmolted Worm, but they were stronger then what humans could think. There were a few worms following a young man and this gave a chance for Kagami to be different then what he really was. Kagami ran after the young man to protect him from the Worm. These Worm were unmolted like the others that the Zect troopers, Shadow, Tadokoro-san and Misaki-san were fighting. Kagami took out his small gun and fired at the Worm. This action got the attention of the Worm and the young man. Kagami got a good look at the man and there was a weird feeling he had. This man was no ordinary man.    The young man caused Kagami to get Distracted from the Worm. Kagami thought that this man was different then everybody in the Universe. But he was put back into reality once he was hit by the Worm. He then continued to shoot the Worm. Then he noticed that the young man had a shiny thing around his waist.

Once he got a good look at the shiny object he knew what it was. It was a Zect belt. The belt was made for the Zectors that were belt based. Kagami wondered if this guy was part of Zect but he had never seen this stunning man before. Then the strangest thing happened. Kagami heard a Zector fly by his head and fought off the Worm. The Zector then headed to the man with the belt. The young man, in the black jacket and jeans, held the zector and looked at the Worm and then to Kagami.

"Henshin," the man said and he slid the Zector on his belt and armor begain to cover his body in hexagonal pieces. Kagami couldn't believe his eyes. This man was a host for a Zector.


	2. The Man that Walks the Path of Heaven

The man began to fight the Worm that was in front of Kagami. Kagami was still stunned that he found a host of a Zector. He was beating the Worm like there was no problem. This man has surprised Kagami to the point he was just watching him fight. There was a Worm heading towards him. He aimed the gun at the Worm and fired. It wasn't before long that the guy came and finished off that Worm.

Kagami just wonder what to do with him as he stood there with the armor on. Zect would want to bring him in but Kagami didn't really want him in Zect due to the fact he was wanting to quit for them being very secretive. He knew that he would have to report this guy being a Zector's host. Zect will be all over this guy. Kagami had to somehow hide the man from his organization.

The man took the Zector off of his belt and the Zector flew away. The armor disappeared and man was back in the black jacket with the red shirt and jeans. This man was just fabulous is what he wore. Kagami was sure getting a weird feeling. He then slowly walked up to the man and started a conversation.

"I'm Kagami Arata. I work for Zect, which fight..." Kagami told the man before he was interrupted by him.

"I know what Zect does," the man told him. The man then slowly pointed to the sky. "The Man who walks the path of heaven, shall rule over everything. Tendou Souji."

"Where did you get the belt," Kagami asked Tendou. Tendou just looked at Kagami was intruding in his personal business. Kagami then just decided to get right down to the chase. Tendou was now staring at Kagami again like he was a zebra being watched by a lion.

"Tell me more about Zect" Tendou told Kagami. Kagami knew he couldn't tell a civilian about the secret organization. Tendou looked at him waiting for an answer.

"I can't tell you about Zect. I would be fired if I let out secrets," Kagami replied after a few moments of silence. Tendou gave Kagami a serious look that told him to tell him what he wanted to know. Kagami didn't know what he could tell Tendou. If Kagami really wanted to tell Tendou about the organization he could have him meet him somewhere and they could talk. Kagami was just scared to tell him about it. He didn't want to lose his job at Zect.

"You should tell me more about Zect," Tendou told me before he started to walk off. That's when Kagami knew it was time to regroup with Zect.

As soon as Kagami got back to Tadokoro-san and Misaki-san, he was being watched by the troopers. Kagami slowly walked up to Tadokoro-san. He was supposed to tell his superior about hosts like Tendou. What kind of strange feeling was Kagami getting when around Tendou Souji. It was something he couldn't explain. But he was sure he was going to find out soon enough. He thought that he shouldn't report Tendou but he had to.

That's what they did in Zect. Every time they manage to find a non-Zect host for Zectors, the person must report to his or her supervisor. Zect was always needing the Zector hosts and their Zectors.

Once Kagami got close to Tadokoro-san, he just stopped. He was starting to second guess his choice to notify Zect about Tendou. But he knew he had to no matter what he said. This was the one thing he didn't want to do. He didn't want Tendou to turn out like himself, forced into something that wasn't good to be a part of.

"Tadokoro-san," Kagami called his boss.

"What is it you need, Kagami?" Tadokoro-san asked the junior member of his unit.

"Can we talk in the van for a second?" Kagami asked following Tadokoro-san's question.

"Sure," was all he heard from Tadokoro-san's mouth. The two worked their way towards the van. It didn't take them long to get to the van. Once they got to it, Kagami opened the sliding door and both men got inside the van and the door was shut.

"What is it you want to say?" Tadokoro-san asked Kagami.

"I ran into a host that isn't part of Zect. I went after a bunch of worm and ran into a guy that had a belt and his Zector showed up shortly after that," Kagami answered his boss while looking down at the ground. Tendou then popped up in his mind and how well he was dressed in casual clothing.

"Did you get his name, Kagami?" Tadokoro-san asked the younger man.

"His name is Tendou Souji," Kagami answered with a hiding something kind of tone in his voice.

"That's great. I will have to notify Headquarters," Tadokoro-san told him. "If you could please step outside I will notify Headquarters."

"Alright," Kagami replied as he reached for the sliding doorknob and opened the door. Kagami then stepped out of the van and shut the door.

Kagami seen all the Zect troopers scanning the area from Worm that might be hiding. He walked up to the leader of Shadow.

"Are there any worm left hiding in the area?" Kagami asked Yaguruma-san.

"Not at the moment. My subordinates are looking and finding no trace of Worm," Yaguruma-san answered the junior support person in Tadokoro-san's unit. Yaguruma-san then walked to one of the Shadow troopers to ask for a report. Kagami was left standing there by himself but was thinking about one thing, Tendou.

Why was he getting the feeling he was when around the man? Was it due to the way he was dress or something else. He didn't even know his own sexuality for that matter. He felt like a straight man but apparently his mind thought different. Kagami began to think that Tendou changed his mindset for his answer on his internal question.

Kagami forced the thought away and looked around him. He watched as Zect troopers from Shadow finished up their Worm patrols. Each of the troopers walked up to their leader and told their report. Once they were all standing around their leader, they all climbed in their special jeep. The other troopers were getting in their jeeps as well. Soon enough it was just Misaki-san, Tadokoro-san, and Kagami. Then the news came.

"Kagami," Kagami heard Tadokoro-san call his name.

"Coming Tadokoro-san," Kagami answered. Kagami ran towards the van as the door of the van opened. Once Kagami was inside the van, the door was shut. Inside was only Tadokoro-san and Kagami.

"I have news from Headquarters," Tadokoro-san flat out told him.

"And that is?" Kagami asked his boss.

"Headquarters said it will be you who will bring in Tendou Souji," Tadokoro-san answered it quickly.


	3. The Nightmare

Kagami was surprised at what he just heard. Headquarters has chosen him to bring in the newly found host. Kagami began to think that he couldn't be the one to do it. This was going to be really tough. Kagami just stared at his boss in disbelief.

"This can't happen. I don't even know how to bring a very stubborn man into this organization," he told Tadokoro-san.

"Well I guess you will try to learn because they chose you to bring him in," Tadokoro-san told Kagami.

"He is a hard person to work with. Even with his path of heaven speech," Kagami told Tadokoro-san.

"I understand. Not everybody gets a good subject to bring into Zect," Tadokoro-san explained.

"But I know I won't be able to bring him in," Kagami protested. Tadokoro-san looked at Kagami like he was going to die for the lack of confidence.

"I think you can do it. Don't you have to get to your other job?" Tadokoro-san told him.

"Oh no. I must get going before I'm late," Kagami said as he hurriedly got out of the van and to his motorcycle. Kagami jumped on his bike, started the engine, and took off towards his apartment to change clothes. It didn't take him long to get to his apartment.

Once he got to his apartment, he went to his bedroom dresser and grabbed clothes. He then made his way to the bathroom.bathroom. Kagami had his clothes in hand. Once he was in the bathroom she changed clothes quickly and then got out of the bathroom. As soon as he walked into the living room of his apartment, the doorbell rang. Kagami was debating wither or not he should answer the door. He quickly made his decision and ran to the door. The person at the door was the one person he didn't have time for.

"Tendou, what are you doing here?I don't have time to deal with you right now," Kagami told the other man. Tendou just forced his way into Kagami's apartment.

"Tell me more about Zect," was all the other man said.

"Get out! I'm going to be late for my next job," Kagami  proclaimed. Tendou just stared at Kagami as he rushed to get ready for his shift at Bistro la Salle. "By the way, how did you find out where I lived?"

"Hiyori told me after I asked her if she knew who you were," Tendou finally gave him an answer. "Now answer what I want you to tell me." That got a weird look from the younger man.

"Well, I have to go if you really want to know, find a different time to ask me," Kagami told Tendou.

"Fine," Tendou replied as he an Kagami both walked out the door and headed to their bikes. Kagami headed off to the Bistro.

The ride  to the Bistro was like any other day he rode his bike to the parking lot by the the cafe. The parking lot was almost empty once he got to the area where people park cars or motorcycles. Kagami found the closest spot to the building front door. There were plenty to choose from. He then turned his bike off and got off of it. He then took the helmet off of his head and walked inside the small building. What was inside was what scared him.

Once he was inside the building there was a young man sitting at a table by himself just waiting for either somebody or something. Hiyori was trying to get him to leave but her effort wasn't working. Tendou was just enjoying Hiyori and her attempt to get rid of him. Kagami just stood there at the door trying to figure out how to get away from ' the man that walks the path to heaven.' Tendou looked to the door right at Kagami. He gave the younger man a weird look. Kagami tried to keep from looking at Tendou so he rush to the kitchen. Tendou watched Kagami get to the kitchen of Bistro la Salle.

Once Kagami was in the kitchen he put his helmet away and put his apron on. Kagami's boss, Takemiya, was cooking in the kitchen when Kagami showed up. She was the one boss that was okay with people being late due to knowing how Kagami feels about having to have two jobs just to cover his apartment's rent. Rent is pretty costly for an apartment. Kagami left the kitchen and started to do his job at the restaurant. Soon it would be the start of the afternoon rush.

As people started to wnter the cafe, work became harder. Tendou was helping in the kitchen even though he never worked at the Bistro. This is the first that Kagami has seen Tendou do something other then bother him. But Kagami knew he was always going to bother him no matter what he did. He looked forward to what Tendou had in store with his attitude and being a pain. Kagami was ready for it. Soon enough the afternoon rush was over and everything began to slow down. Kagami just cleaned all of the tables as Hiyori and Tendou did the dishes that were left over from the rush. Takemiya just sat and watched all the young people do work.

Once the day for work was over Kagami knew it was time to make his way home. He headed to where he stored his apron and switched his apron for his helmet. He grabbed his helmet, yelled goon night to Takemiya, and headed out of the cafe to where his bike was. Tendou was standing next to Kagami's bike. This made Kagami very uncomfortable about where he was.

"Don't ask me to tell you about Zect," Kagami told him. Tendou gave him his 'desperate for info' kind of look.

"You will tell me," Tendou said sternly to the smaller man.

"Why should I?" Kagami asked as he walked up to his bike and put up the kick stand and slowly walked away.

"Because I want to know," Tendou answered with his voice softer then usual. This mad Kagami stop walking and turn around to look at Tendou.

"That doesn't mean that you need to keep showing up where ever I am just to get what you want," Kagami told the handsome looking man that he was looking at. Why side Tendou have to look the way he did. This man distracts Kagami from whatever he is doing.

"But I want the info that badly," Tendou replied with the same tone as before. Tendou then slowly looked down at his feet. He knew what Kagami was about to say but he wasn't going to let it bother him.

"Come on," was all Kagami could tell the other man. Tendou jerked his head up and looked at Kagami in surprise. Kagami got on his motorcycle and waited for Tendou. Tendou tends to walk everywhere he goes. His bike was at his place so he just walked up to Kagami and looked at him weird. "You want a ride or you going to walk. We will go to my place and talk and then you will leave."

"Alright," Tendou replied sounding a little disappointed. He got on the bike with Kagami and he held on to Kagami as they both headed to Kagami's apartment.

The ride was really awkward for Kagami. He had only given rides to girls. Why all of a sudden is he giving a ride to Tendou? Was Tendou special to him? Kagami's world was changing due to the man that was right behind him with his arms around the waist to stay on the bike. It might have been awkward for Tendou as well since he tends to not ride with men on the same motorcycle. Kagami was kind of enjoying the time with Tendou but his mind was having an awkward feeling. It was like a fight between mind and body. He didn't care how Tendou felt though he was just being nice.

Soon enough they were at Kagami's apartment. Tendou was off the motorcycle first since Kagami had to keep it still so then Tendou wouldn't have it put on the ground. As soon as Tendou was off, Kagami got off of the motorcycle and then turned the engine off. After the engine was off, Kagami and Tendou walked up to his apartment.

Kagami's apartment was on the second floor of the apartment building. So they two of them went for the elevator which was right beside the desk in the lobby. The apartment building has a boring lobby like all places with one. The elevators for this apartment complex were bigger then normal. The complex is big so there will be a lot of people coming in and out all the time. Once Kagami was at his door, he reached into his pocket to grab his keys. Tendou watched in amazement as the smaller man was having issues finding his keys. He just had them moments ago. Kagami then knew where he had them.

Once the door was open, Kagami walked in followed by Tendou. Tendou went over to the couch and sat down on it. Kagami sat in the chair across from Tendou. There was silence that followed. Tendou just stared at Kagami while Kagami stared back. The awkward silence continued for a good five minutes. Then somebody finally broke the awkward silence between the two men.

"What do you want to know about Zect?" Kagami asked the other man in the room.

"What kind of organization is it?" Tendou answered with a question.

"Zect fights worms to protect the Natives that arrived 35 years ago," Kagami answered.

"So, there were other Worms that arrived sooner then this wave of Worms," Tendou said a little too loud.

"Tendou, how did you know about the meteorite that carried the natives?" Kagami asked the man that walked the path of heaven. The one who will rule over all.

"My parents were killed and mimicked by the 'natives.' A while after their deaths, the Worm version of my mother had a baby girl," Tendou told Kagami.


	4. The Weirdest Thing Happened

"What do you mean the Natives killed your parents?" Kagami asked Tendou with a 'are you serious' face.

"I watched them mimic my parents and they killed them and then continued on the lives of my parents. That is why I must kill all Worm," Tendou replied with a tone that showed he was on the verge of tears.

"Are you sure it was the Natives?" Kagami asked the saddened man.

"The Worms were not like the Worm that we fight. These ones had a horn coming off of their head," Tendou answered as a tear rolled down his cheek. Tendou reached his hand up and wiped it away.

"That sounds like the body of the Native Worm," Kagami replied in a soft tone.

"And now I don't have my parents like I should have. My grandmother took me in after their death. She was the only family I had left," Tendou continued as more tears fell. Kagami now had a crying man sitting on his couch. Kagami tried to figure out how he could help the one with pain hurting him. Kagami decided what he was going to do and stood up from where he was sitting. He walked over to where Tendou was sitting and sat next to the crying man. Kagami then pulled the man to his chest and gave him a reassuring hug. Tendou didn't try to stop him either.

"I'm sorry about your parents," Kagami told Tendou as he put the man's head on his shoulder. Kagami had his hand in Tendou's hair but in a reassuring manner. But he did notice that Tendou's hair was soft. Tendou was still crying on Kagami's shoulder. He must have been fighting the sad feeling this whole time and its finally coming out. But it might make Tendou feel better if somebody was there that had the same feeling. Kagami did miss his brother, Ryou. Tendou slowly rapped his arms around Kagami as he continued to shed tears into the man's shirt. It was about five minutes later when Tendou finally stopped crying that the two men let go of each other.

"Did you lose somebody you loved, too?" Tendou asked Kagami.

"My brother went missing 2 years ago. I think the Worm got him," Kagami answered the question.

"Really?" Tendou replied like it was a question.

"Yeah, his glove was like it was on fire and the fence had a hole," Kagami told the other man as he looked at Tendou who was sitting next to him.

"Is that why you joined Zect?" Tendou asked.

"I don't really know," Kagami answered. He then checked the clock on the wall. The clock read 9:30pm. It was getting late and Tendou was still in his apartment but it didn't bother Kagami.

"It's getting late, Kagami," Tendou spoke up.

"You can stay and sleep on the couch if you would like," Kagami told the other man.

"Do you have something I can change into since sleeping in jeans with a belt is kind of hard?" Tendou asked Kagami.

"I think I can find something," Kagami told the other man.

"This is kind of weird," Tendou replied.

"Why?" Kagami asked.

"I never thought you would ask me to stay at your place," Tendou pointed out. "I just never thought that another dude was going to let me stay at their place."

"Really Tendou?" Kagami questioned.

"Yeah," Tendou uttered. Kagami then stood up and headed towards the bedroom. It wasn't far from where he left Tendou. He walked over to his closet and opened the door. He dug through the closet and found some spare sweatpants. He grabbed his pajamas and the sweatpants. Kagami then walked out of his room. He made his way back to where Tendou was sitting.

Once he was in the living room of his apartment, he threw the sweatpants to Tendou. "Sorry I don't have an extra sleep shirt."

"That's alright. I can sleep shirtless if needed." Tendou replied. Kagami just stopped walking like there was a wall in front of him. Hearing this line, Kagami got very uncomfortable with the idea. But somehow he was okay with it.

"Alright," was all Kagami said to the man before he hurriedly walked to the bathroom to change clothes. That didn't take very long though.

Before changing clothes, Kagami decided to take a shower. Apparently he thought that he should be clean just in case he had company in the bed but Kagami didn't understand why he had that thought. While taking a shower, he was thinking about the other man that was in his apartment. Why was he all of a sudden allowing this man to stay in his apartment for the night? This was unnatural for a man to allow this but for some reason his mind was fine with it. Thinking about this man caused him to be later then usual.

After he finished his shower and put on his pajamas. Kagami then headed to where Tendou was. He wanted to know if Tendou was alright. When he got back to the living room, he seen the man laying down on the couch with the pair of sweatpants on and his shirt and jeans were folded nicely on the floor. Kagami then just headed to his bedroom and got ready to go to sleep. Then the weirdest thing happened.

Kagami was almost asleep when his bed shifted. He knew it wasn't him. He looked over his shoulder to find Tendou on the other side of the bed. This seemed to calm down Kagami a bit. Kagami almost wanted to carry the other man back to the couch but he couldn't. So he just let the man sleep on the bed. It might have been more comfortable on the bed than on the couch. Kagami tried to fall asleep yet again. But he felt Tendou pulling himself towards Kagami. This kind of freaked out the man in an instant but he still didn't wake the other person in the room.

Kagami could feel the warmth of Tendou's chest against his back. Kagami got a feeling of being safe with this man laying close to him. Like his whole world stopped with all the violence in the world. Maybe Tendou was just that one person who Kagami needed and not Hiyori. Kagami really couldn't go to sleep now since Tendou was sleeping in his bed with him. All he was thinking about was the other man that was wrapping himself around Kagami. All of a sudden, Tendou's head popped up next to Kagami's and stayed on his shoulder. This was the one thing that Kagami wanted to last forever was the calmness Tendou brought. And that was the way it was left for the rest of the night.


	5. The Mysterious Freak Out Session

The morning came around yet again, but it was no ordinary day. Kagami woke up with the smell of food. Tendou was no longer rapped around Kagami but that must mean he made breakfast. Then Kagami realized that he didn't know that Tendou could cook. Kagami changed into his suit and tie for his work with Zect and then made his way to the kitchen to where the smell was coming from. 

There were a few bowls and plates in front of a seat on the table. In one of the bowls was miso soup. Another bowl contained rice. There was a smaller bowl on the side that contained soy sause just in case Kagami wanted to wrap rice in nori and dip it in the soy sause. Kagami sat down in the chair and began to eat the food that was prepared for him. This food was the best Kagami has ever tasted. The taste just was so good that he thought it should have been from a professional cook. This suprised Kagami to the point he just didn't believe himself having the best tasting food. 

Soon after Kagami was done eating the delisious food, it was time to head to work fro Zect. Kagami then ran to his motorcycle. It was a whole new day for his two jobs. He just didn't know what each one had in store for him. But what happened last night was not going to effect him during work. Or would it effect his jobs? This really had Kagami worried as he went on his way to the van where Tadokoro-san and Misaki-san always wait for him. This was no hard place to find but he had to keep the location a secret. Soon enough he was at the location of the van.

"Good morning, Tadokoro-san and Misaki-san. So what's the plan today?" Kagami greeted the two.

"We are awaiting orders from HQ about your assignment," Tadokoro-san replied.

"What do you mean?" Kagami asked the other man in the van.

"Apparently you are being transfered to another unit. We don't know which one yet," Misaki-san answered the confused adult.

"So I will no longer be in your unit?" Kagami asked confused as always.

"I guess not, Kagami," Tadokoro-san. "But for right now there is a Worm that we must get rid of."

"Where?" Misaki-san asked as Tadokoro-san pointed to the location and Kagami got out of the van and to his bike. He got the bike started and was on his way to the location. He hoped that Tendou would not show up. 

The Worm was located in a park. Kagami looked around and he knew where he was. It was a baseball field. This is where his brother disappeared. Ryou was Kagami's little brother. Kagami tried everything to keep the boy from quitting baseball years ago. One night he just disappeared and all that was left was his glove and a hole in the fence.

The Worm was brown and looked like a bug with wings. The wings wrapped around its body. The Worm looked right at Kagami. The Bellcricetus Worm just stared at Kagami like it was going to mimic him. But Bellcricetus Worm transformed into its human form and Kagami knew who it mimiced. The Worm mimiced his little brother, Ryou. 

"Hello, brother," the Worm version of his brother spoke.

"You are not my brother," Kagami replied while trying to hold his tears. After seeing this Worm he knew he brother was long dead. 

"Of course I am, Arata. Once I mimic a human I also obtain their memories," the Worm explained. "So basically, I am Ryou."

"So my brother is dead?" Kagami asked the Worm. He already knew the answer.

"Yes," was all the Worm told Kagami. Kagami just let himself fall on his knees in regret. He could have saved his brother years ago but he failed to watch over him.

"You killed and mimiced my brother didn't you?" Kagami asked another question.

"Yep. And now my buddies want to mimic you so then you can live on forever. You could live with your brother the way I am now," the Bellcricetus Worm replied as Kagami heard footsteps behind him. He really didn't care who it was he just couldn't get over knowing that his actual brother is dead.

"Grandmother said this: when people love others they become weaker but it is nothing to be ashamed of. Because that is not true weakness," the voice said. Great it was Tendou. That was the one person Kagami didn't want to see.

"Tendou, what are you doing here?" Kagami asked.

"I'm here to help you out I can't let you get hurt by a Worm," Tendou replied. This freaked Kagami out a little. Another man just basically cares about him. 

"You shouldn't be here Zect with catch you," Kagami proclaimed.

"I must protect people who can't fight the Worms," Tendou protested. Kagami just looked at him then to the Worm that killed his brother. 

"No you don't I can handle this," Kagami told the other man. Kagami knew Tendou thought different but Kagami was going to try to fix the situation. He really didn't want to bring Tendou into Zect. All of a sudden a lot of Unmolted Worm showed up. Tendou transformed into Kabuto and attacked the Unmolted Worm while the Worm that was Kagami's brother stared at Kagami. It didn't take long for Tendou to get rid of the lot of unmolted Worm. But the last standing Worm attacked Tendou. Tendou was not fighting the Worm. It was like Tendou was letting the Worm beat him.

"Why aren't you fighting back?" Kagami yelled at Tendou.

"What will you do?" Kagami heard Tendou asked. This mad Kagami think. Was Kagami going to let Tendou destroy the remanents of his brother with the Worm. This made him second guess the idea of beating all of the Worm in the world.

"Tendou! Please beat him," Kagami answered. Tendou all of a sudden began to fight the worm. Was this what Tendou was waiting for. The last thing Kagami remembers was Kabuto going into clock up. And then the Worm was gone. Kagami had tears rolling down his face after the Worm exploded. Tendou saw how distraught Kagami and ran over to him and tried to reassure him. 

"You alright?" Tendou asked the smaller man.

"I will be fine, Tendou," Kagami replied as he wiped away the tears. He has finally found out what happened to his brother all these years. Tendou understood, got up and started walking away.

Tendou slowly disappeared into the slowly growing crowd. This always happens. When a Worm is defeated, the crowds of people show up again. It was time for Kagami to go find the van and get new orders from Tadokoro-san. Kagami was thinking about what what Tadokoro-san and Misaki-san were telling him earlier. Kagami got up from where he was and walked to where he parked the bike. 

The walk was very upsetting. Now all Kagami had was his father which he didn't get to see much anymore. It is like the old man doesn't want to see his old man anymore. But that didn't bother Kagami very much. He is a busy man after all. Soon enough Kagami was getting close to where his bike was.

Once Kagami reached his bike, the van was sitting next to his bike so he walked to the van and opened the side door. Misaki-san was sitting in her usual spot and so was Tadokoro-san. Kagami got in, shut the door, and sat down where he usually sat. There was silence in the van which Kagami didn't mind. After all he had gone through with the Worm. 

"What's wrong?" Tadokoro-san asked the troubled adult. 

"I found my long lost brother," Kagami replied with sadness in his voice.

"Is that good or bad?" Misaki-san questioned.

"Its bad due to the fact he was killed and mimicked by a Worm," Kagami answered as he tried to stop the tears again.

"Here is what im going to do," Tadokoro-san began. "I'm going to call HQ and tell them I sent you home because you're not feeling well. Kagami please go home and come back tomorrow. I know how you feel I have been there."

"But..." Kagami got out before getting interupted.

"Go," Tadokoro-san instructed.

"Alright. Have a great day," was all Kagami could say. Kagami then opened the door and got out of the van. He got to his bike and took off towards his place. Kagami began to freak out. There was just too much happening in his life to understand what is going on. First off, Tendou slept in his bed last night and now his brother showing up as a Worm and confirming that Ryou was dead. What was Kagami supposed to do? Just sit around and go crazy. He had more in mind though.

Once Kagami was at the appartment building, he rushed to get to his appartment to then figure out what to do. Kagami just could not calm down. He has lost everything now. His whole life's work for his brother and now he is gone for good. He ran to his appartment and just sat on the couch. Everything flowed through his mind again as the Worm became his brother and told him the Ryou was gone. He was having a hard time calming himself down. The next thing he knows the whole world went black.


	6. Time to Start in Shadow

When Kagami woke up, he wasn't in his apartment but in the hospital. He felt a hand on his and he looked in the direction of where the hand led. Tendou was sitting in a chair at his bedside. He had his head on the bed that Kagami was laying on. Tendou looked like he was sleeping which he was. Kagami slowly sat up to make sure he was. He felt pain in his chest. He held his eyes closed as he endured the pain in his chest till is subsided. This movement didn't shake the other man. Kagami put his hand on Tendou's head and played with his soft hair. Tendou must have been really tired. This did not cause him to move.

A nurse walked into the room slowly. She noticed that Kagami was sitting up and then noticed Tendou asleep. Kagami didn't care about what the nurse thought but this was one moment that he didn't want to end.

"He has been next to the bed ever since we put you there," the nurse whispered to Kagami. "I told him he should have gone home but he insisted that he stay. He would leave to make his sister meals then return."

"Really, I never thought he would be here," Kagami answered in a whisper. He continues to play with Tendou's soft blackish hair.

"So how are you feeling today?" The nurse asked.

"Sore, what happened? Why am I in the hospital?" Kagami asked the nurse. She just looked at him.

"You collapsed yesterday and that man brought you here," the nurse explained to Kagami.

"Wow," was all Kagami could say. Tendou began to move so Kagami put his hand back to his side. "I just can't believe this man would do that for an idiot like me." Kagami looked down at Tendou's sleeping form. He knew he would have to wake him up sometime.

"You should wake him up," the nurse told Kagami. "Your food should be coming soon."

"Make sure they bring some for him too. Make it as good as possible he is very picky," Kagami told her.

"Right away, sir," the nurse responded as she hurried out the door. As soon as the nurse left the room, Kagami had more pain surge through his chest and he just laid back to see if it would ease the pain. It helped only a little. After a few minutes, the pain quit and Kagami sat back up. He knew he would have to wake Tendou up.

"Tendou time to wake up," Kagami spoke in a soft tone. The other man began to stir from his sleep.

"So your finally awake?" Tendou asked in a sleepy voice. This gave Kagami chills down his spine.

"The nurse is bringing food I told her to make it as best as they could," Kagami answered him. Tendou sat up slowly and stretched. He then stood up and wrapped his arms around Kagami in a light embrace. Tendou put his head on Kagami's shoulder.

"I'm glad your alright after what happened," Tendou whispered into Kagami's ear.

"Why do you care all of a sudden? When we first met it was like you hated me," Kagami whispered back to Tendou. Kagami could see a little bit of pink on Tendou's cheek.

"It is just how I work," Tendou told him. Kagami broke the embrace afterwards. He just stared at the taller man. All of a sudden, a nusre brought in food for both of the men. She also brought a small table for Tendou. The table was set up and the food was placed on it. She then left the room so then the two were alone again. Tendou walked up to the two plates of food and grabbed one and brought it to Kagami and sat on the side of his bed. Kagami just looked at Tendou as he tried to figure out what the other man was thinking.

Once Tendou had the fork in hand that's when it hit Kagami. Tendou was going to make sure Kagami eats the food after being knocked out for a day. Kagami opened his mouth so then Tendou could feed him like a little baby. This made Tendou smile as he put the food in Kagami's mouth. As Kagami chewed the food, Tendou got some more ready. This when on till all the food on Kagami's plate was gone. Tendou then stood up with the plate and walked over to the table and then ate his food. Kagami watched Tendou eat his food.

Soon enough Tendou was done and the nurse came back to pick up the empty plates and left the room once again. Kagami looked out his window and town. Cars were everywhere and so were people. It was just another busy day for all the people. The sky looked peaceful and blue. There were birds flying around in the sky. As Kagami looked at the peaseful blue sky, began to picture himself playing baseball with his brother. He just let the memory flow. He would have to get over the death of his brother sometime. The best thing he could do is just forget about it but it's his brother that he's thinking about.

Tendou just watched the young man in the bed. There was nothing he could do to help Kagami get over Ryou. He knew that is what Kagami is most likely thinking about because he had a tear roll down his handsome face. All Tendou did was watch Kagami just in case he needed to be reassured. He didn't understand why he was falling for this man. His sister knows about his sexuality but nobody else knows. This man may be an idiot but it was the kind of person that Tendou wanted.

"Why are you staying around here?" Kagami asked the other man in the room.

"I'm going to keep you company. There is nobody else here for you to talk to. Besides I'm almost the only one that has come to visit you when you were out cold," Tendou answered. This made Kagami turn his head towards the other man.

"Since when have you wanted to stick around me?" Kagami asked Tendou.

"Since the first day I met you," Tendou answered. He looked at Kagami that gave him a weird look.

"Yeah right. The look you had on your face that day was like you were there to kill me or something," Kagami proclaimed.

"Just forget I said anything," Tendou scolded. Tendou stood up and walked out of the room. Tendou sat in one of the chairs right outside the door to Kagami's room. He had his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. Is this how Kagami really acted? Tendou just couldn't believe that he is falling for a person like Kagami.

On the other hand, Kagami just lays down in his bed and stares at the ceiling. What is wrong with him? This man just saved his life and he is already fighting with him. The day was going by fast as it always seemed to Kagami. The sky out side was starting to darken. Soon Kagami was going to have to rest since that's all they do in the hospital is eat and sleep. Kagami wondered how much longer he was going to have to stay in the hospital. He didn't want to be in here long. All of a sudden the door opened.

A doctor came through the door with a clipboard. The doctor wore a name tag that read 'Tsubaki'. Tsubaki was a tall, skinny man. He had the same color of hair Kagami did. He walked to the foot of Kagami's bed. Tendou was in the room a little later after the doctor. The man sat back down where he had before.

"Mr. Kagami Arata,correct?" The doctor questioned.

"Yes?" Kagami replied hesitantly.

"Tomorrow you will get to go home but we are keeping you here till morning. We just want to know if you are set to go home," Dr. Tsubaki explained to the two men.

"That's great," Kagami replied happily.

"Can I stay with him to keep him company?" Tendou asked the doctor.

"I don't see why not," he answered the younger man. "You have been here simce you got him here and there was no problem."

"Thanks," Tendou replied with a small smile.

"Make sure to get some rest, Kagami," Tsubaki told the smaller man before he left. After he left, Kagami finally noticed how dark it was getting outside. He just laid there in the bed and looked up at the ceiling again. Kagami didn't dare look at Tendou. The smaller man knew the other was slightly mad at him from earlier. Kagami moved over a little so then he was off center in the bed. He knew Tendou might lay in the bed with him so he left room for him. He then turned to face the window. He always sleeps on his side.

He didn't care about what the other man did but then he kind of did. Tendou did what he wanted and that is how it was. Tendou was the kind of guy who only cared about himself but he was showing a difference when around Kagami. But Kagami heard Tendou stand up from the chair. He was trying to be quiet when he stood up. Tendou knew Kagami wasn't asleep but he still tried to be quiet.

Kagami knew that Tendou sat on the side of his bed because of the bed shifting a little. He then felt the bed move some more to hold all of Tendou's weight. Tendou then grabbed the covers and covered himself and then laid down on the bed next to Kagami. Kagami turned to where he was facing the other man. Tendou was laying flat on the bed so Kagami could put his head on the other man's chest. This is exactly what Kagami did.

The two men just laid there. Kagami listened to Tendou's heartbeat. Tendou enjoyed this moment with a nice looking man that had his head resting on his chest. Kagami just made himself more confused about how he felt about love.

"Why did you sleep in my bed when you slept at my place?" Kagami asked the other man.

"The couch wasn't that comfortable," Tendou answered. He placed a hand in Kagami's hair and let his fingers go through it. Silence followed for a while. Kagami just enjoyed being with the other man. He had his arms around Tendou's stomach. The two slowly drifted off to sleep like this.

The next morning, Kagami woke up to being the only one in the bed. Tendou had left earlier to go take care of his sister. This was starting to make no sense. Why was he all of a sudden hanging out with a man that could get him into trouble? He couldn't even get the man to join Zect like HQ wanted him to. Kagami heard the door to his room open and he looked in that direction. Tsubaki walked into the room. Kagami just looked at him.

"How well did you sleep?" Tsubaki asked the man in the bed. "I was in here at midnight to make sure you were getting rest and I seen your friend with you asleep in his arms."

"Don't get any ideas. He was there just to protect me from monsters that are out to kill us," Kagami fumed. "I got the rest I needed though."

"Alright, anyway you are free to go. Just don't work hard for the rest of today," Tsubaki told the smaller man.

"Yay!" Kagami yelled in excitement.

"So get changed and get out of here," Tsubaki spoke up as he slowly walked out of the room so Kagami could get changed and leave. Once he was gone, that is exactly what Kagami did.

Once Kagami was out of the hospital, he walked to where the Zect van was. He wasn't far from the usual location. Kagami couldn't wait to see Misaki-san and Tadokoro-san. Once the van was in sight, Kagami ran the rest of the way. He was now standing in front of the sliding door of the van. He excitedly opened the door and got in. Once he shut the door, Misaki-san and Tadokoro-san just gave him the blankest of stares.

"How is everything you two?" Kagami asked the other two.

"Nothing is going on. We got news from headquarters about your placement," Tadokoro-san told the youngest person in the van.

"Where do I go?" Kagami asked.

"They are putting you in the most elite section of Zect, Shadow," Misaki-san answered.

"Are you serious? I shouldn't be there," Kagami protested.

"We were instructed to take you to Yaguruma-san right away," Tadokoro-san told him. That is when the van started moving. Misaki-san was driving the van to Shadow's location. This was going to be the worst time Kagami has ever had at Zect and he knew it

 


	7. The Fight of No Return

Soon they were at Shadow's training grounds. The team were practicing their teamwork skills. There was a man waring a suit and tie just like he was. This man was tall and had brown hair. He was surrounded with his unit that wore place protective suits with gold lines down the body and the helmets looked like bug faces. Kagami wasn't ready to leave Tadokoro-san and Misaki-san.

"Yaguruma-san," Tadokoro-san called out. 

"Tadokoro-san, It's nice to see you again. What can I do for you?" The man in the suit asked.

"I brought the young man that is going to start being in your unit for now," Tadokoro-san answered.

"This must be him," Yaguruma-san said as he pointed right at Kagami. "What is your name?" 

"Kagami Arata," Kagami replied shyly.

"Let's get along Kagami," the man told Kagami. "The name's Yaguruma Sou."

"Nice to meet you Yaguruma-san," Kagami replied.

"Kageyama, can you come here please," Yaguruma-san called. All of a sudden, a smaller man started walking towards Yaguruma-san. Kageyama was a few inches shorter than Yaguruma was. He had black hair unlike the other. Kageyama

"What is it you need, Yaguruma," Kageyama answered as he walked up. He gave the other man a questioning look.

"This here is Kagami Arata. He will be joining Shadow for a while. I would like you to show him how we do things for Perfect Harmony," Yaguruma answered. Kagami looked at the taller man confused when he mentioned 'Perfect Harmony.' Kageyama looked at Kagami. With the look Kageyama gave, Kagami knew he was in for it.

"Let's get along," was all Kagami said to the other tiny man.

"Kageyama, take care of Kagami. I'm going to chat with Tadokoro for a minute to catch up on old times," Yaguruma told Kageyama.

"Yes sir," Kageyama replied. Kagamy just stared at Kageyama with a confused look. Kageyama started to walk away and Kagami had to follow him to his new unit. Shadow was a little small for an elite unit, but Kagami was okay with it. The people were exceptionally nice to the new person in the unit. 

Each person in Shadow treated Kagami with respect. They each told him something about Perfect Harmony within the unit. Perfect Harmony is when each member of the unit cared and protected another. They all worked as a team and this created a team. The teamwork from Hadow was really strong between each member. Kagami was now a weak link but maybe he will soon become part of the Perfect Harmony. Every member pitched in all they could for the team.

Shadow was a kind of unit that was best at fighting the Worm. Yaguruma was a man that had a zector and was TheBee. He ordered his unit as he fought off the Worm. He seemed to be a great leader. A Worm had showed up while Kagami was training with his new unit. The Worms were unmolted. Shadow was having a problem as soon as more Worm showed up. And then Kabuto showed up. Kagami began to fume as he noticed that Tendou had gotten into the way of Zect again. 

Tendou was trying to help Shadow defeat the Worm. Kagami knew Yaguruma was watching him under the mask of TheBee. Yaguruma watched Kabuto fight the Worm. Yaguruma knew it was his time for his real mission to take place. As soon as the unmolted Worm were defeated, TheBee was after Kabuto. Kabuto, once struck, was confused but fought Yaguruma anyway. 

"Will both of you not fight? There is no reason for it," Kagami screamed at both of them. The fighting didn't stop but progressed. Tendou was really going at Yaguruma. Yaguruma was really determined to fight to the death.

"I must defeat you, Kabuto," Yaguruma screamed as he went in for a punch to Tendou's face.

"Let's end this right here right now," Tendou answered angrily towards the other rider. The foghting got really intense. There were destroyed concrete everywhere around the two and Kagami was in the way of them both. Kagami didn't realize he was about to be smashed by a big piece of concrete. Something went flying towards the chunk of concrete. All he felt were the dust particles of the broken concrete. He was saved but when he looked toward the two fighting, he noticed Kabuto looking at him to make sure he was okay before TheBee pulled a rider sting on him and knocked him down and canceled his henshin. 

Kagami looked at both od them. He watched as Tendou tried to stand but he just fell right back down. Yaguruma slowly walked towards the helpless man and Kagami knew what he was going to do. Kagami ran to protect Tendou from Yaguruma. He didn't want Tendou to be killed by TheBee. Kagami needed Tendou to fight the Worm and protect his friends. 

"Isn't that enough, Yaguruma?" Kagami asked his boss as he stood in front of Tendou.

"I must eliminate Kabuto," Yaguruma responded. He then pushed Kagami out of his way. "I will make sure you are no longer able to henshin." Yaguruma then reached down to grab Tendou and make him stand. Yaguruma then just punched him really hard right where the belt was. When he hand was removed, the belt was broken. Yaguruma then walked away with an evil laugh.Kagami ran over to Tendou.

"Are you alright?" Kagami asked the other man on the ground. There was no response. Kagami tried to rock him awake. On hand on his waist and another on his shoulder. Kagami felt movement under neath his hands. Kagami repositioned Tendou so his back was against Kagami's shoulder and his head was back on his shoulder. He put his hands around his stomach for support. 

"Why did you stop him?" Tendou asked the man he was leaning on. Kagami looked at Tendou.

"I couldn't let him hurt you anymore. You are a civilian getting into something you really shouldn't," Kagami answered. "You shouldn't even be getting into Zect's business."

"Isn't it time for your second job?" Tendou asked. As soon as he said something Kagami looked at his watch. He was going to be late to the Bistro La Salle. Kagami didn't have his bike close by. Tendou's bike probobly was.

"What about you?" Kagami asked the other. Tendou just tried his best to look at Kagami.

"Just leave me and go. I will get there as soon as I can," Tendou told Kagami. Tendou tried to stand up but fell over again. Kagami got up and picked up Tendou up. He, with Tendou's are around his shoulder, walked to Tendou's bike.

Tendou was the first on the bike and then Kagami was on and started the bike. Tendou grabbed hold of Kagami and the two started to head where they needed to go. Their destination was to the cafe. Tendou was going to get his strength back and he was going to get back at Yaguruma. Kagami could do nothing about it. 

They soon showed up at Kagami's apartment. Kagami got the door open with Tendou holding onto him for stabability. Once the door was open, Kagami grabbed hold of Tendou and put him on the couch. He laid him down on the couch while he ran to the bedroom. Kagami changed fast so he could get back to Tendou to take care of him. When he walked into his livingroom, he noticed that Tendou wasn't on the couch but in the Kitchen.

"Tendou you should be laying down. You got beat pretty bad," Kagami repremanded the injured man in the kitchen.

"But you must be hungry," Tendou told him weakly. Kagami just stared at him.

"I can eat later. You need to rest. You shouldn't strain yourself with being attacked by Yaguruma," Kagami told Tendou. Tendou did not stop from trying to make food for his friend. All of a sudden his knees felt weak and he fell to the floor. Thank goodness Kagami was there to catch him. Tendou just looked at the other man. "Just stay on the couch." Kagami put the weak man back on the couch.

"Fine. How long till you return from the Bistro?" Tendou asked.

"A few hours," Kagami asnwered at he knelt down beside Tendou after he was laying on the couch yet again. Tendou let out a sigh he was going to be alone for a while.

"I guess I'm here alone till you return," Tendou responded.

"Yep," was all Kagami said. He opened the door and walked out. He ran to Tendou's motorcycle. He jumped on and was on his way to the Bistro, late as usual.

Once he got there, he rushed in and grabbed his apron. The rush was starting soon and he had to get through it with all the busy people and action withing the small cafe. The rush was hard to work just for Kagami. Hiyori was mad at Kagami and he knew it too. She would not keep glaring at him. If only she knew what kind of day Kagami had with Zect. 

"Why are you late?" She asked him. He didn't want to answer.

"I ran into trouble with my other job," was all that came out of his mouth.

"You still shouldn't be late," Hiyori repremanded Kagami. Kagami just stared at Hiyori. 

"But my other job is important," Kagami told her.

"Whatever," was all she said and was quiet after that. The two got back to working in the cafe.

The night went by fast like it always did. Kagami was serving the last customer of the evening when it was time to close. The shop was then closed s it was finally time for Kagami to head home to his apartment and the injured man waiting.

He hurried home to go check on the man. Tendou may be in trouble so he decided to hurry the best he could. It didn't take him long to get to his appartment and when he walked through the door, he was suprised to see what he did in his appartment. The table was set up for two people with candles in the middle. The room was only lit by the candles. The other man was nowhere in sight. But he did smell the delicious food. Kagami heard noise in the kitchen. He then walked towards the noise to figure out what it was.

One Kagami got to the doorway of the kitchen, he figured out where Tendou was. Tendou was leaning on the counter by the sink as he was feeling the affects of the fight with Yaguruma. Kagami rushed over to the other man. He put one hand on his back and the other on his left shoulder. Tendou turned his head towards Kagami with a pained expression on his face.

"Are you okay?" Kagami asked the other.

"I'm fine, Kagami," Tendou answered with an annoyed tone.

"Why is my appartment full of candles? It is bad to have candles in this appartment. I might get kicked out," Kagami questioned.

"Just go to the table. I will be there in a little bit," Tendou told the smaller male. Kagami gave him a nod and walked towards where the table was set. He pulled a chair out and sat in it. He hoped Tendou would be fine without him in the kitchen. 

Soon after he was sitting at the table, Tendou walked out of the kitchen bringing food. Kagami forgot to eat at the Bistro. The two began to stare at each other until Tendou was at the table with the food. The food was set on the table and then the other man sat at the opposite end of the table. Once both men were sitting at the table with food in front of them, Kagami just began to put food in his mouth. But the man in front of him kept his gaze on the other.

The two ate in silence throughout the dinner. No words were exchanged between the two. Tendou and Kagami just watched each other eat their share of food. Kagami didn't want to remove his eyes off of Tendou just in case the pain would get worse then it already was.

After supper was done, Kagami ponted to the bedroom and Tendou knew what he was trying to say. It was time for Tendou to get some rest. Kagami was going to clean up from supper. It didn't take Kagami long because he was ready for bed and heading into the bedroom within thirty minutes. 

"What's going to happen tomorrow?" Kagami heard Tendou ask as soon as he set one foot into the room. 

"There is an abandoned factory that supposidly full of Worm. So Zect is going to clear it out and kill all Worm," Kagami answered. Kagami was now in the bed on his side while Tendou was on the other side.

"Are you going to be at the factory, too?" Tendou asked his friend.

"I have to," Kagami answered.

"Then I will show up just to protect you," The taller man told the shorter man. Kagami knew this was going to be a bad idea.


	8. TheBee host switch

The night went by and it was morning again. It was another day to get ready for Zect work. Kagami woke up by himself being in the bed. Tendou must have left to take care of his sister. Kagami got around and went to where he parked his bike the night before. It was about time to join Shadow and fight those worms. Tendou better not show up at the factory and start another fight with Yaguruma.

As soon as Kagami got to where Shadow always trained, he caught a glimse of Yaguruma. The man was kind of happy with what he did to Tendou. Kagami had to act like Tendou was gone when around Yaguruma until Tendou was ready to fight again. This idea scared Kagami a little. He just couldn't watch one of his friends die fighting each other.

"When do we leave for the factory?" Kagami asked the leader of Shadow.

"Soon, so get your gear on and we could go get the job down," Yaguruma answered. Kagami rushed to the locker room to get his gear on. 

As soon as he had all the gear ready to go, Shadow moved out and headed for the factory. This factory was a machine factory. There were parts everywhere. The unit swarmed around the gate of the factory. There were Worm walking around the factory. 

"Alright everybody, we ready to exterminate these Worm?" Yaguruma asked his troops.

"Yes sir," the troopers called out. Kagami was kind of scared to face these Worm. He knew Tendou would show up. 

Shadow jumped out of where they were hiding and headed towards the Worm guns blazing. The Worm didn't know what to do so they just attacked Shadow. Yaguruma called his Zector and he caught TheBee Zector and placed it on the henshin brace. The only thing Kgami was good at was being the one person who records data from each fight. He is the one to tell them that the Worms are about to molt.

The Worms were easily being beaten by Yaguruma when two of the Worms began to turn red. "Sir, It's molting," could be heard from the troops as they warned their leader. Yaguruma turned to see the Worms finish the molting process. Kagami sighed as Yaguruma was now fighting the molted Worms. He didn't realize that Tendou showed up and was crouched next to Kagami until he looked at him and jumped about a foot off the ground.

"You shouldn't be here,Tendou," Kagami told him after he covered the microphone so then Yaguruma wouldn't stray from his mission.

"I did tell you I would come to help you with your work so then you wouldn't get hurt my young friend," Tendou answered. Tendou's Zector came to him right after. Tendou henshined and then automatic Cast Off. He anitiated Clock Up and went after the Worm. The one thing he didn't know was that Yaguruma was going to go into Clock Up and fight the other rider.

Yaguruma didn't think about his troops as he faught Kabuto. That was his only mission right now was to kill Kabuto. Tendou had other plans. He would take turns fighting the Worms and then fighting Yaguruma. The Shadow troopers were being defeated by the unmolted Worms while the two riders faught. The next thing that happened was Yaguruma lost his henshin and the Zector lept from the Henshin brace. Yaguruma Sou was no loner a host. 

The fight against the Worm was not going as well as planned after Yaguruma lost his Zector. All of Shadow was being attacked by the unmolted Worms. This included Kagami. Tendou was busy so he couldn't help the rest of Shadow. Kagami grabbed a blade gun from a knocked out Shadow trooper.

Kagami fired the gun at the Worms and gathered the remaining Shadow troopers and initiated a defencive attack. He must protect his unit no matter what happens to him. All of a sudden, he heard a buzzing noise above him. He knewwhat it could be but he looked up and seen TheBee Zector flying around above his head. He reached up and caught it. This suprised him a lot.

"Kagami you are going to need this," Yaguruma yelled as he got ready to toss the brace to Kagami. Kagami turned towards the ex-rider. Yaguruma threw thebrace towards Kagami. The young man caught the brace, placed the Zector on it and henshined for the first time. Kagami was now ready to save people from the Worm.

 


	9. Friends to Enemies

Kagami began to fight the Worm just like Yaguruma had done. Once the unmolted Worms were defeated, he ran towards his friend and helped him with the molted Worms. Tendou was in a tough situation with the molted Worms. With two riders fighting the molted Worms, they were quickly defeated and the two riders canceled their transformations. The two men stared to look each other in the eyes.

"You should join Zect, Tendou," Kagami told the other.

"Why should I join an organization that is out to kill people who are not a part of their group of misfits?" Tendou asked the other.

"I don't want to have to fight a friend," Kagami whispered towards Tendou. This kind of surprised Tendou for a minute.

"But it is the mission of TheBee," Tendou told the other. Kagami just stared at Tendou and frowned at him.

"I still won't fight you," Kagami told the other. He narrowed his eyes at Tendou because of his comment on the mission of TheBee. There was going to be no way for Kagami to fight the one he was falling in love with just because of a host switch.

"Just do your job, Kagami," was all that Tendou told him as he turned around and started walking away. Kagami just had to lose TheBee Zector to have his normal life back.  He enjoyed his company at night but with being a Zector host, this was all going to change.

"I have to get rid of the Zector," Kagami whispered to himself softly.

Once the job was done, the small group of Shadow went to Zect Head Quarters. This was something Kagami, of all people, didn't want to go through. Tadokoro-san would be mad at him for becoming something he wasn't ready for. This just didn't feel right to the young man. Yaguruma was going to lose his job and Kagami was going to be the one taking it from him. Kagami thought it would be best to talk to Yaguruma about his ordeal with him not wanting to be a Zector host. He had to get rid of TheBee.

"Yaguruma," Kagami called to his boss.

"Yes, Kagami," Yaguruma answered. This made Kagami surprised.

"I can't be a host. I'm not fit for the job like you are," Kagami explained.

"You will have to make yourself fit the job or else Zect will take you as their enemy or the Zector will find a new host," Yaguruma replied.

"How do you make a Zector find a new host. I can't have this thing following me. I can't do this job." Kagami protested.

"You have to," Yaguruma told him, anger starting to show.

"Alright I will try and be what I'm not," Kagami told his Boss. The two walked to the higher up boss to tell the news of the host switch in silence. There had to be a way to get rid of this Zector.

Soon enough they were in the office of the higher ups. The leader they had to report to was Mishima Masato. He was a very ruthless leader come to speak of it. He heard the door open and soon enough, Kagami and Yaguruma were walking into his office. By this point, Kagami was starting to get scared.

"So is this the one that TheBee switched to?" Mishima asked Yaguruma.

"Yes sir," Yaguruma answered. "This is Kagami Arata."

"Hello sir," Kagami spoke up.

"You are just like your father, Arata," the older man replied.

"You know my father?" Kagami questioned.

"Of course. Zect works along side the Police Department so i see your father all the time," Mishima replied. "I heard you had another job other then Zect."

"Yes I do. I work at the Bistro La Salle," Kagami told his boss.

"Good, shouldn't you be going soon?" Mishima asked the younger man. Kagami looked at his wristwatch and about jumped. He was going to be late for the evening shift.

"I'm going to be late!" Kagami yelled as he ran out of the office and through the building. Once Kagami got to where his bike was, he jumped on and rode off towards work.

Once he arrived to the Bistro, he walked in and there was the person he was hoping to find. Tendou was sitting at the table he always sat at. Just watching Kagami but as soon as Kagami laid eyes on Tendou, he would look away like he was a bad habit. Kagami rushed to the back room to get ready to go to work. There wasn't a big rush when he got there but it was a pain to catch up to where Hiyori left off. There was no way Hiyori was going to stay for this one.

Soon enough the mad rush at dinner time began. Kagami was hard at work like he always was when he was there. He tried not to pay attention to Tendou. Even if he had to figure out how to get Tendou back, he wasn't going to deal with the Zector that was annoying him. He had to think of a plan and that was what he was doing. Tendou was the special person he wanted to spend his life with. There was only the Zector in his path to join the Man that walked the path of Heaven. Kagami was going to get his life back one way or another.

"Stop spacing off and work," Hiyori said to break his concentration. "Customers need to be helped."

"Alright, Hiyori," Kagami answered angrily.  This is the one thing he hated about Hiyori. She was always bossy just like Tendou. Everything in this world made Kagami think of Tendou. It's hard to be ignored by somebody you have a crush on. So the night went on slow like always even when there was a mad rush going on.

As the night drugged on, Kagami became more saddened then the second before. He knew he wasn't probably going to have a visitor tonight like he always did. There was no way for the man that walks the path of heaven to visit an enemy of his. Kagami was going to fix it all just for Tendou Souji to return.

 


	10. The Way to Get Rid of a Zector

Once the sun came up for a fresh new day, it was time for Kagami to wake up and head off to Zect headquarters. Before he walked out the door, he looked at the mirror that was on one of the walls in his apartment. He never looked so depressed in his entire life. He had to figure out how to get rid of this damn Zector. He didn't need to have it in his life. His life was perfect without it. Kagami turned toward the door and left his apartment. He headed right for his bike than on to the road to Shadow's base.

There were people training by the time Kagami got to the base. He knew this wasn't going to be a good day, since he wasn't going to get anymore special visits from the Man who Walks the Path of Heaven. Kagami looked around trying to find Yaguruma. Once he scanned the room and noticed Yaguruma wasn't there, he found Kageyama. The new Zector host ran over to the location of Kageyama.

"Kageyama, where is Yaguruma?" Kagami asked the older man. Kageyama just stared at Kagami in disbelief.

"Don't you remember?" Kageyama asked. "You became the new host for TheBee. This means you get Yaguruma's job and he gets fired and no longer works for Zect."

"What?" Kagami questioned. Kageyama just stared at the other man. This couldn't be true. Yaguruma was a great leader for Shadow and now he is gone, out of Zect.

"That's the way it is around here, Kagami. We take Zectors seriously. Once you are no longer a Zector host, Zect gets rid of you," Kageyama explained. Kagami just looked down at his feet in disbelief. This can't be happening. All of a sudden the entire team of Shadow came running. There must be a Worm attacking people.

"Captain, there is a Worm attacking townspeople," one of the Soldiers yelled out to Kagami. Kagami knew this was going to happen as long as Tendou didn't show up he would be fine.

"Everybody, move out," Kagami ordered. All of Shadow headed to the van and took off. Kagami got on his bike and headed to the location of the Worm. The ride was about twenty minutes to the target. Once Kagami got there Shadow was already out and firing their guns towards the Worm.

"Come now TheBee Zector," Kagami reached for the sky and the Zector came right to his hand. The Zector then stopped moving in his hand."Henshin." Kagami placed the Zector in the brace. The armor began to build onto Kagami's body. Once the armor was done he was ready to fight the Worm. Kagami pushed his way past the line of Shadow members. "Stop firing, I will take him out." The guns ceased to waist bullets on the Worm as Kagami began to attack the Worm. The Shadow members watched Kagami fight waiting for orders to strike. They didn't notice that worms were waiting for their moment to attack them. The Worms dropped down and began to attack the Shadow soldiers. Kageyama and the others were struggling with the non-molted Worms. The Worms were too close to them.

"Captain!" Kageyama screamed at Kagami. This made Kagami look in their direction and noticed they were being attacked by Worms. The Shadow soldiers were struggling in Kagami's eyes. But before he could tell Kageyama to protect everybody he was hit in the mask by the Worm. Kagami punched at the Worm two more times to try and get it to be distracted just so he can yell an order to Kageyama.

"Kageyama-san!" Kagami yelled to the second in command. "Take care of everybody!" after Kagami screamed his order, the Worm he was fighting, attacked again. Kageyama began to bark out orders to the rest of Shadow. The soldiers in Shadow began to move and do what Kageyama told them to. Kagami was still fighting the When he knew it was time to go to Clock up. It was the only option to beat all the Worms including the one he was fighting. Kagami positioned the Zector in the Cast off position. "Cast off," Kagami said as he turned the Zector so the stinger was towards the ground the Zector repeated and parts of his cast form went flying. The Worm used this to its advantage. The Worm bashed Kagami around like he was a doll. Then before he knew it, the Worms that were attacking all of the Shadow members exploded into green flames and disappeared. That had Kagami wondering but he didn't have time for that right now.

"Kagami was that you that saved us?" Kageyama asked. All the shadow members just looked at Kageyama like he was serious. This scared Kagami a little. If he told Kageyama who he thought it was they would try and slow him down and eliminate him like what he must do to Kabuto. But he had to tell Kageyama something.

"No. It's not me," Kagami answered him. Kagami wasn't sure if that was the right thing to do but it had to be something.

Kagami hit clock up and everything that was flying around Shadow stopped and one person was there standing right in front of him. Tendou was standing in front of him protecting the Shadow members. The next thing Kagami knew was that Tendou was fighting the Worm he was fighting but stopped due to Tendou showing up. Kagami knew this wasn't going to end well for the both of them. Kagami watched Tendou in amazement as he brought down the Worm until it was struggling to fight back and him.

"One, Two..." the sound of Tendou initiating his Rider Kick echoed through the area. He was already taking out the Worm? "Three," the Zector said again as he pushed the final button before he moved the Horn like lever on the Zector to the original position. "Rider.. Kick" Tendou said before he moved the lever back, which brought the power surging through Tendou's body to his right foot. As he turned his foot connected to the Worm which caused it to explode and both Tendou's and Kagami's Zectors replied "Clock over," and all the cement pieces fell to the ground which alerted the Shadow members. Dust flew into the air masking Kabuto from Shadow's view.

"You did it," Kageyama told the man who was TheBee host. When the Dust cleared, Kageyama and the rest of Shadow were surprised to see Kabuto standing there. "Kabuto," Kageyama said in surprise. Kageyama along with the rest of Shadow aimed their guns towards Kabuto. Kagami couldn't let them hurt Tendou but what was he supposed to do. His orders were to eliminate Tendou but he couldn't because he loved the man. Kagami's whole world revolved around Tendou. There was no way he could get rid of the Kabuto Zector Host. Even if Kagami's life depended on it. "What's the matter Kagami? Did you forget your orders?" Kageyama asked after moments of Kagami contemplating on what to do.

"Are you going to fight to fulfill your orders or are you not?" Tendou asked Kagami. The smaller man looked at Tendou with the look of surprise hidden behind the mask of TheBee. All of a sudden, Tendou punched Kagami and the smaller man stumbled backwards. All of a sudden Kagami couldn't hold it anymore. Kagami Punched back and the two went into clock up and continued to fight. They made sure they didn't hurt any of Shadow. Tendou would punch Kagami and Kagami would punch and kick back at the other rider.

"Kagami, you are a very uninteresting kind f person if you don't even know what you want in the life you were given," Tendou told the other. This made Kagami angry on the inside. He did know what he wanted. He wanted the other with him for the rest of his life. He needed Tendou to live and not give up like he was going to a ways back when he found out his brother was killed by the Worm.

"I do know what I want, Tendou. And the thing is not this fighting between us," Kagami answered as he punched Tendou again and again to the face mask. Tendou didn't see that coming. Tendou stammered back a little as Kagami came at him. This time he kicked Tendou in the side and Tendou went straight for a pillar. The pillar didn't stop Kagami though. He slammed Tendou's head into the pillar trying to get Tendou to stop fighting but the man just couldn't stop. "Please stop this Tendou. I don't want to hurt you."

"I will never give up," Tendou screamed as his fist connected to Kagami's face yet again.

"Come on, seriously Tendou?" Kagami questioned as he fell on his knees. Kagami tried to catch a breather but Tendou didn't stop Tendou kneed Kagami in the face twice and then punched him in the same spot. Kagami had to get back up but there was no chance right now.

"You are disappointing sometimes, Kagami," Tendou replied as he kicked Kagami again. Kagami couldn't take this anymore. The smaller man Stood up and was face to face with Tendou. Kagami punch the other then kicked to make him stumble backwards. As Kabuto stumbled backwards, Kagami readied his Zector's stinger.

"Rider Sting," Kagami whispered and the Zector copied what he said. Power surged through Kagami's body like it did when Tendou fought the Worm. But instead of the power in his leg it went to his left wrist to where the Zector was. Tendou walked up like he was going to punch him again but Kagami slammed the stinger into now human Tendou's right shoulder. Before the stinger had come close he undid his henshin and took the strike into his own flesh on his shoulder. Kagami was surprised at what Tendou had done. Tendou's shoulder was now showing blood as the stinger was still penetrated into the flesh like a needle. Tendou let out a painful noise as the Stinger went into his shoulder. Kagami moved the Stinger out of Tendou's shoulder. Once it was completely removed, Tendou's blood dripped from the end of the needle like point. Tendou hastily put a hand on the wound but blood was oozed out between his fingers. Kagami was stunned because of what he did to Tendou. Tendou turned to walk away from Kagami just to get out of there before something worse could happen but before he could move one step, he looked towards the ground.

"You are an interesting young man, Kagami, after all," Tendou told Kagami before he took one step away from Kagami, the other steps followed. There was one thing Kagami needed to do. He needed to give up TheBee. And that was exactly what he was going to do. Kagami turned towards Kageyama and the others.

"Why didn't you finish him, Captain Kagami?" Kageyama asked TheBee host. "If TheBee fails to eliminate Kabuto, then Shadow must finish him off." Shadow moved to make a line and fired their guns in Tendou's direction. Kagami didn't think and jumped in front of the man he loved and took every bullet that they fired. "What are you doing, Kagami? We shot you!"

"I..." Kagami stumbled to get the words out. What was he going to tell Kageyama? Was he going to tell them that he loved the man that was the Kabuto Zector host? Was he going to tell him that he didn't want them to harm Tendou more then he already has? There was no way he was going to Kageyama about this situation between the two of them. Kagami just had to say something because the other man was waiting for an answer. Kagami repositioned the Zector that was on his wrist and then took the brace off. Kageyama watched Kagami in amazement. He had never seen somebody just give up a Zector like Kagami was doing. The brace containing the Zector hit the ground with an echoing thud. TheBee Zector took flight and left.

"Are you alright with just giving up TheBee?" Kageyama asked the young man before him.

"I have something more important to me then the Zector," Kagami answered before he turned around and tried to catch up to Tendou. After Kagami left and was out of sight, Kageyama rounded up Shadow and told them to go to the van and wait for him to catch up. He was going to see if the Zector would choose him. Once the Shadow members were out of sight as well, Kageyama put on the brace and called the Zector. After a few seconds, TheBee Zector showed up and went right to Kageyama's hand. TheBee Zector now was owned by Kageyama.

Soon enough, Kagami caught up to Tendou. Tendou was still in pain after what Kagami did to him. Kagami looked at Tendou for a few seconds before his eyes settled on the wound that he caused the other. Tendou began to smile before he looked at Kagami. The two men walked in silence for a bit before Tendou wrapped his arm around Kagami's shoulders and brought the smaller man closer to his body.

"I knew you could fix it between us," Tendou whispered in the other's ear. This made Kagami smile a bit.

"Well I did need you last night," Kagami replied jokingly. Both men laughed a little until Tendou grunted in pain. Kagami pressed his hand on top of Tendou's to try and get the bleeding to stop, which it was still bleeding. "Let's go to my apartment and fix you up before I go to work at the Bistro." Tendou and Kagami headed off to Kagami's apartment. This was good that the two had fixed everything between them and are now back to their old selves.

 


End file.
